peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 November 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-25 ;Comments *The first session track by Million Dead is a Tori Amos cover. *The previous Thursday night's programme (20 November 2003) had been broadcast from the studios of Radio Suffolk in Ipswich following a problem with the ISDN line at Peel Acres. Peel has subsequently learned that the cable had been damaged by the local highways authority who were clearing gullies as part of anti-flooding measures. *A listener asks if Peel will be playing The Fall's 'Theme From Sparta FC' on tomorrow night's show. This is because Chelsea are playing Sparta Prague in the Champions League on the same evening. Peel obliges. *The subject of football crops up during the show. JP: "My interest in football diminishes with every week, I must admit. I've obviously reached the point already this season when all you can do is rejoice in the discomfiture of other teams, because Liverpool clearly have got about as much chance of winning the Premiership - about two thirds of them don't seem to be even remotely interested in winning a game, let alone the Premiership - about as much chance as I have of winning the Eurovision Song Contest." At the time of broadcast, Liverpool were in 8th place in the Premier League table, some 15 points adrift of leaders Arsenal. They'd only won 5 matches from 13 played. (table). Sessions *Million Dead. Only session. Recorded 2003-10-03. Tracklisting *Avotor: The Day The Great Wind Came (LP: Billion) Midium Records *Kid606: Buckle Up (LP: Kill Sound Before Sound Kills You) Tigerbeat6 *Black Keys: Have Love Will Travel (Live recording from One Live in Brighton) *Million Dead: Pretty Good Year (Peel Session) *Vive La Fête: Noir Desir (12") Surprise Records *La Momo: Zircon (CDR, White Label) *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Comprehensive Dub (LP: Trench Town Dub) Original Music *Trumans Water: Fire Vs. Ice (LP: You Are In The Line Of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *Keys: From Tense To Loose To Slack (LP: The Keys) Too Pure *Jack Rose: Linden Ave Stomp (EP: Opium Musick) Eclipse Records *Million Dead: Sasquatch (Peel Session) *James Carr: Let's Face Facts (LP, Comp.: A Soldier's Sad Story…) Kent Records :JP: "Well if you weren't moved by that, I think you ought to make an appointment at your local health centre to go in and have them check that you're still alive." *Fotomoto: L'amour Africain (LP: Suranov, A?) Лёгкие *Lillienthal: King Of Information (EP, Comp.: ExpStatic) Static Caravan *Phil Collins 3: Kick Off The Tuckshop (White Label) :JP: "They don't really sound responsible for their actions, do they?" *J Majik & Wickaman: Pitbull (12") Infrared :Trailer for the Festive 50, read by Mary Anne Hobbs. *Sizzla: Can't Cool (Medley) (7") Creative Mix *Million Dead: It's A Shit Business (Peel Session) *Electrelane: Only One Thing Is Needed (Live recording from One Live in Brighton) *Yellotone: But Side Sits (EP: Geen Mayo EP) Ai Records *Red Norvo & His Orchestra: I Was Doing All Right (78) Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) *Luke Vibert: Nok Tup (LP: YosepH) Warp Records *DeGrassi: The Form (EP: The Form EP) SL Records *Farm: Stepping Stone (7") Produce Records *Million Dead: Mute Group (Peel Session) *John Lee Hooker: Boogie Chillen’ (LP, Comp: Century of the Blues) Chrome Dreams *Jakob: Semaphore (LP: Cale:Drew) Midium Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20031125.mp3 ;Length *02:00:47 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online